Referring to FIG. 1, typical electric and gas water heaters have a number of components in common, including the tank, the drain valve, the temperature and pressure relief (TPR) valve and associated discharge or overflow tube, an internal anode, dip tube and pipes for cold water inlet and hot water outlet. As supply valve is also typically included for shutting off water to the tank. In both cases, the internal tank is wrapped with insulating material to keep the water hotter longer. Heating elements and thermostats are included, although not shown.
A water heater needs regular maintenance for maintaining performance. A water heater flush is intended to clear out sediment and minerals, such as calcium and lime, that could impede the water heater's performance. Most manufacturers recommend flushing a water heater at least once per year, but this need could also depend on water quality in the region. For example, the harder the water is in the region, the more likely a flush is needed frequently.
Over time, these sediment and mineral deposits collect at the base of a water heater tank. These deposits can build up to a thick, hard coating. This coating diminishes the transfer of heat from the burner to the water in the tank, and eventually also causes corrosion. Additionally, deposits can break free, clogging faucets, pipes, and the valve that is used to flush or empty the water heater tank.
In addition to decreased efficiency, leaving the sediment and minerals to build up in the water heater tank can lead to various other problems including, for example, loss of water pressure, and/or complete failure of the water heater.
Typically, the water heaters are flushed or cleaned utilizing an open flushing approach that includes opening the drain valve for a sufficient period of time until water runs clear. Unfortunately, clogs of sediment can often prevent draining, and the approach is not environmentally friendly as the gallons of sediment filled water are often drained to the yard or into some other container for disposal. Such approaches waste water and may create risks to users, bystanders, and to the environment in which they are used.
U.S. Published Application No. 2012/0118246 to Oberkorn et al. and titled “Sealed and self-contained tankless water heater flushing system” is directed to a sealed and self-contained tankless water heater flushing system including a holding basin, a submersible pump contained within the holding basin, a submersible pump hose, a filter system, a discharge hose for connecting the discharge opening to the water heater, and a filter hose for connecting the filter opening to the water heater.
However, there is a need for a water heater flushing system that is more environmentally friendly by conserving water and not contaminating the environment, that allows for the visual inspection and analysis of the sediment and minerals, and that can more easily break up a clog at the water heater drain.
This background section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of typical technology that may be related to various aspects or embodiments of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be useful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects and embodiments of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in light of, and not as admissions of, the prior art.